1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a bracket for holding a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical mobile phone often includes a body, a lens held in the body and a bracket holding the lens. The bracket forms a plurality of protrusions, and the lens defines at least one locking slot to engage with the protrusions of the bracket, so that the lens can be held without glue and avoid being polluted by the glue. However, such bracket can only hold the lens, and cannot performs other functions. Thus, other components need to be employed to perform correspondingly functions. For example, to avoid electromagnetic interference, an electromagnetic shielding member is needed in the mobile phone, and a holding device to hold the electromagnetic shielding member. Therefore, more space is occupied. If the mobile phone is a foldable phone, a buffer is often needed between the joint section of a cover and a main body to reduce the friction between the cover and the main body.
Under normal circumstances, these components are separately formed and required a specific holding device to hold each component correspondingly. Therefore, the assembly process is complicated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.